


One：Fetish

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom, Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	One：Fetish

“亲爱的同学：您好！感谢您抽出时间完成本次调查，本调查的目的是了解大学生有关性自慰方面的认知，因此答案也无好坏、正确与错误之分。请如实回答，谢谢！”

“1，自慰是非常肮脏的吗？”

Krist打的×又大又粗。

“2，对于无伴侣者，性自慰是解决性需求的好办法。”

√。

坐在他旁边的Fiat凑过来看了一眼，吃吃笑出声：“行啊你，平时看你埋头苦读的那个死样，我还以为你会回答学习才是解决的方式呢。”

Krist没理他，继续下一题。

“性自慰使我的性格发生改变。”

“嘿嘿嘿，让我看看你填的什么——”Fiat把他的纸抢过去，顿时惊得下巴脱臼，“勾？你打了个勾？！你真的干过这事啊！啊？”

Krist面无表情地把调查问卷从被老师目光钉死的Fiat那里抽回来，周围听到些什么的同学转头看他，教室里蔓延开窃窃私语。

“我如果一段时间不自慰，思维就不容易集中，并容易想入非非。”

他的动作一顿。

“真的会有这样的感觉吗，就是好像离不开这些书？”

“有啊，”站在他对面的Gunsmile悠悠点了支烟，巷子里只有火星忽明忽暗冒着光，“所以我才要把它们都送给你啊。”

Krist不动声色憋住呼吸一会，手插在校服口袋里抠抠捏捏，感觉烟雾散去了才开口：“被我妈发现我一定先把你供出来。”

Gunsmile爆出一连串嗬嗬嗬的大笑，笑着还把自己呛了一下。

“说到这个，她是不是又念叨说要断了你的生活费供应，让你练习经济独立了？”

“我看你呢，压力也大，自己也想看这些东西减减压才收下来，”又是一口烟，“哎你听说过吗，有时候男人脑子越疲惫，下半身越……哈哈哈哈……”

他的话太猥琐，让Krist不自觉站直了身体。

“这个东西呢，很像毒品，”Gunsmile摆出语重心长的样子教育道，“你知道它在那，只要拿起来看就能精神百倍，每个细节都清清楚楚地在脑海中刻下来；但是放下它，马上躁动不安，小兄弟下不去，做题的思路啊力量啊跟着想干一炮的欲望一起来了。”

“实在不行，”最后他拍拍Krist的肩补充道，“舅舅我带你去爽一把。你呢，就放心地把这些书当成咖啡，好不好？咖啡喝过了上头了，有的是办法解决。你成年了对吧？”

“哦咦，成年男孩就是不一样呢，平时看着规规矩矩的，没想到在这么多问题上都打了勾。”Fiat死皮赖脸地在他耳边碎碎念，手在他纸上戳戳。

他低头看着那些问题。我发现自慰好像已经成为我生活必不可少的一部分；我有时觉得“没有自慰的日子” 是空虚寂寞的；我发现最近自己自慰的次数好像越来越多……

我认为我被性欲控制。

 

“看New闭着眼睛随音乐摇摆的样子。

他坐在吧台旁边，球鞋踩在高脚凳上。他穿着蓝色的衬衫，衬衫的袖子勒出他手臂肌肉的轮廓，他胸口的透明扣子在吧台边缘磨来磨去。Tay，你隔着漫天的镁光看他。

他的侧脸在人影攒动之间不甚分明，他的唇似乎微微张开。湿漉漉的刘海，颤动的睫毛，沾了汗液的鼻梁，被舌尖舔去的伏特加，上下滑动的喉结。这是你看到的吗，还是你想出来的？

只需要一句话你就可以带他去拥挤的小房间。”

Krist腾出手翻页，书差点掉在楼梯上滚下去。偶尔传出女人叫骂的居民楼，破烂的逃生通道，“逃生出口”LED字体发出的绿幽幽的光中，他的背在墙上磨蹭，校服上、头发里都是粉尘。

“Tay，你说了那句话，他跟你走了。他告诉你，今天穿这件蓝衬衫就是为了让另一个男人把它脱下来。你抚摸他因为你的低声呼唤而颤抖不止的腿，你的手游移到他的隐秘之地。摸摸看，紧窒得无法让你伸进一个小指。爱抚他的会阴，你现在感觉到指尖湿了。

他掐着你的脖子吻你，手上的力道太重，现在你要想办法让他停下来。怎么办呢？那就捅穿他，让他痛得失去力气，只能在你背上抓啊挠啊，像落魄的猫伸展痉挛着身体求饶。

他听话了，两条腿被你打开环在腰上。你顶着他压到墙上，踩着他的蓝衬衫和白裤子。他断断续续地叫着，脚在你腿上绷直、蹭动。

你听他的呻吟，多疼多痒多意乱情迷。”

Krist的头重重后仰，喘息又急又粗。书里的文字越来越模糊，他的五官被汗水浸湿，手心越来越滑，好几次没抓住汨汨冒着白液的性器，便越发烦躁，撸动的力道越来越大。

他的校裤被踩在自己脚下。

“再深一点，凿开他的柔软，淋浴他一边急喘一边分泌的液体。像不像圣水的洗礼，在这脏乱的房间。

他突然抵住你的胸口不让你再往某个地方插入了。感受一下，好像是处凹陷？或者说是花园的一个角落，你抓着他的腰重重顶进去，他的手指揪碎身下的绿草，草在他手中流出汁液。生命的黏稠、暴烈在这里喷溅。”

Krist射了。

他的手脱力地松开，书掉在楼梯上。他背靠着墙慢慢坐下来，目光慢慢清明。他费力地伸手去够那本书，书名叫《正在发生》。

作者，Singto。他每个夜晚浑身湿透、下身硬挺、面色潮红地惊醒之前，所有春梦的制造者。

他上网搜过，这是当前被捧得很热的作家，尺度开得大，故事写的多。除了《正在发生》，他的短篇经常霸占热榜前十的榜单——十里占八那种。

因此，Singto收益颇丰，每个周都有不菲的约稿费垒进他账户里。

Krist疲惫地抹了把额上的汗，心里对这个作者道：

“你还真够可以的。造福群众，还富裕了自己。”

 

“上周布置的《大学生职业理想调查》你做的怎么样了？起码努力的方向确定了吧。”

Krist把Fiat的手从肩上拿开：“嗯。”

“你想做什么啊？跟咱们院的关系大么？”

“不大。”

“哦咦，那是什么？”Fiat比他矮一截，一路竞走加上小跑才跟上他。

“写作。”

“……”

Fiat定在原地一会，离他十几米远后才大呼小叫起来：“你在说什么呢，哎死Krist！这个你当副业可以吧，知不知道很多作家都是穷鬼啊！你……给我停下来！”

“知道你家有钱，那又怎么样？很多作者写了一辈子，不是走火入魔了就是写病了，英年早逝啊！”

Krist还真的停住了，Fiat刹车不及，整个脸撞到他背上：“嗷！”

“我会学习写很多人都喜欢的故事，会获得特别高的人气，我还可以用写的书赚一大笔钱，因为我自己也是个读者，知道读者最想要什么，至于你，”Krist侧过半边脸说道，“教材都懒得翻，当然不会发现里面的机会。”

“哦咦，也不看你自己写的小论文是个什么水平。”

Krist努努嘴：“所以我才花要重金请一个热门的作者来我家吃饭，顺便拜师学艺。”

Fiat看着他，眼睛瞪得老大。

“你认真的？”

Krist斜眼瞅他：“等着吧，赚了第一笔钱我就把它砸到你脸上。”

“第二笔呢？”

“砸我妈脸上。”

 

“尊敬的Singto先生：拜读您的佳作已久，心生仰慕，诚恳邀您于本周六18:00光临寒舍（曼谷卡布大街166号）与鄙人共进晚餐，鄙人将尽心尽力加以服侍，愿您不吝赐教。From Krist，18.09.16。”发送邮件。

“叮。”新邮件的提示音，作者回复之快让他颇感意外。

“感谢Krist先生的盛情邀请，我将携厚礼按时到达先生的住宅。Singto，18.09.16。”

他嘴角勾起来，余光瞟到窗台上皱皱巴巴的书。今晚去哪好呢？教学楼明天要被占去考试，校方提前一晚封场；家对面居民楼灯光看得不舒服。不管去哪，他都面色平静，脚步轻快，感官敏锐，在溺于欲望之前。

在那之后再管什么狗屁作业，至于能不能静下心来写，不是现在要考虑的事。


End file.
